Total Drama Fans vs Favorites Presents: The Winter Wasteland Episode 2 Transcript
Start- (chris) Last time on Total Drama: The Winter Wasteland, we meet some old friends and new torturees-I mean "contestants". We introduced them the freezing island and got them really close and personal with the first challenge.*laughs* But at the end, The Originals could not take down the fresh blood and had to vote out, "Revote" out Josh, and take him to the Fridge of Shame. What will I do to them today? Find out right now on TD: TWW! *intro* *Original's Cabin* Metanuki (lightning) *sha-snore* 8:35 JRO123 (sam) *staring at picture and sighs sadly* Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *wakes up and stretches* I'M STILL COLD 8:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Hold up Hold up *checks under bed* WHO TOOK MY TOCKINS! 8:35 SteelWolf (Gwen) *drooling in sleep with arm hovering over bed* 8:35 JRO123 (sam) *is alarmed by sudden yelling and falls out of bed* ow. (sam) 8:35 SteelWolf how do you sigh happily 8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *CONF* Josh leaving was kind of hard. But Sam like, helped me in the challenge.. I think. So I spared him. HE OWES ME. 8:36 Heozaki (chris) Wakey, Wakey! 8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX like a sigh of relief @rj 8:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Someone better tell me! now! 8:36 Metanuki (lightning) *wakes up* SHA-UP! I AM SHA-UP 8:36 SteelWolf (Gwen) *still asleep* 8:36 JRO123 (sam) i dont know what youre talking about, Leshawna, sorry 8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs Sam's picture and looks at it* What is this?!?!?!?!! 8:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Pffh *rolls eyes* Whatever 8:36 Heozaki (chris) Someone wake her up 8:36 JRO123 (sam) *grabs it back* nothing. (sam) I mean, uh, its nothing to worry about 8:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) HOW RUDE 8:37 JRO123 (sam) just little something of sentimental value (sam) yeah, sorry o-o (sam) nothing personal (sam) conf: well, i mean, she already saw it, so o-o 8:38 Heozaki *Fave's Cabin* 8:38 SteelWolf (Hayley) confessional: Yep I'm the total goofy dumb fashion girl. But like, I can win this, with this! *points to face* (Hayley) *walks up to Duke* Hi! *twirls hair* 8:38 Heozaki (troy) *sleeping in high quality bed with luggage in his part of the room* 8:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *sleeping* AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!!!! YEAH YEAH *was sceaming in his sleeping* 8:39 Heozaki (troy) *scared by the scream wakes up and hits head on wall* Imbeciles! 8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX can piper come back from exile now 8:39 Heozaki Mhm 8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX ok (piper) *comes back from exile* 8:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *wakes up* ooh hey Troy how did you get all that cool stuff man 8:39 Heozaki (troy) DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? 8:39 SteelWolf (Hayley) A loser 8:39 Metanuki (wally) *sleeps, dreaming about playing in an awesome concert* yeahh... i'm the raddest baddest ever *suddenly wakes up* ROCK ON wait what happened 8:39 LucinaFTW (Demika) Where where yu 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *enters cabin* Hi. 8:40 Heozaki (troy) I am Troy Masterson, one of the richest teens in the world. 8:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) No I don't???!? 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX troy masterson 8:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) Nobody really cares 8:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Sorry my king *bows down* 8:40 Metanuki (wally) *snickers at Duke* 8:40 LucinaFTW (Demika) Maybe you should quit since you don't need the money 8:40 Heozaki (troy) You will care when I take this million to myself. 8:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) Duke don't do that. He just needs his ego stroked 24/7 8:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* I seen 340 pound man and belive me Troy 90 pound self was so scary 8:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *CONF* I think Troy is snobby. selfish. rude. self-obsessed... It just aggravates me. 8:41 SteelWolf (Hayley) Oh that's cute. You think you have a chance to win 8:42 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, troy is so selfish, what is a millionar doing here! Some people actually needs the money, go home. Good bye 8:42 Heozaki (troy) It's not a chance, it's all but confirmed. 8:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) come on guys we're a team guys lets not get carried away 8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *walks to Troy* Cool it, buddy. 8:42 SteelWolf (Hayley) You're so delusional right now 8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) I need to talk to you. 8:42 Heozaki (chris) *on TV in both rooms* Ah...the drama 8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *takes Troy behind of cabin* (piper) Listen. 8:42 LucinaFTW (Demika) He just so annoying. 8:42 JRO123 (sam) wait so he watches us sleep 8:42 Heozaki (troy) Hmm? 8:42 Metanuki (wally) Duke's right. Plus, Piper just came back! *gets really excited and runs up to hug her but notices she needs Troy* Oh. Never mind. That's cool. Whatever. 8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You need to COOL it. The team may be targeting you. 8:42 SteelWolf (Hayley) Confessional: I HATE Him. He's obnoxious, I hate his voice, I hate his clothes, I hate everything about him 8:42 LucinaFTW (Demika) what do you think there doing? 8:42 JRO123 (sam) I….I dont know how to feel about that 8:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) he is demika *smiles at her* 8:43 SteelWolf Everyone having hate confessionals about troy <3 8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You seem like a valuable member, especially in challenges, but they may have already hatched some kind of plan. 8:43 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, troy and piper together R stecky 8:43 SteelWolf (Hayley) *to team* Anybody else hate Troy with a passion? 8:43 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Smiles back* (Demika) Me! 8:44 Heozaki (troy) And you think I give a damn? 8:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Don't hate the guy per say 8:44 Metanuki (wally) Well, I don't hate him, but he's definitely not the coolest. 8:44 Heozaki (troy) I have my way, always. 8:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *sighs* You should. You say you're here to win but you're putting a target on your back as the days go by. 8:44 SteelWolf (Hayley) I didn't ask you to care. I just hate you and im stating it 8:44 Heozaki (troy) And you're telling me this because? 8:45 SteelWolf (Hayley) Because you need a reality check 8:45 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Rolls eyes* ugh 8:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Because I THOUGHT you needed allies. But clearly you're just a douchebag with no heart. Later. *walks back to team* 8:45 SteelWolf (Hayley) And I'm sorry if I can't stroke your ego like some brainwashed slaves here 8:45 Heozaki (chris) *On PA* Campers, head out to the forest. 8:45 Metanuki (wally) *notices Piper walking back* Hey! Troy giving you any trouble? 8:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *conf* *has hand over face* That's kind of embarrassing. Wow. 8:45 Heozaki (troy) Ouch. I'm sooo hurt. 8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Of course he did. I want him gone. *to everyone* 8:46 SteelWolf (Hayley) *slaps him* 8:46 JRO123 (sam) *takes blankets with him and heads outside* guess we should get going, guys 8:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *opens the door for troy* My king *bows down* 8:46 Heozaki (troy) *laughs* 8:46 Metanuki (lightning) Lightning goes when he sha-wants. 8:46 LucinaFTW (Demika) Um okay 8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) yeahyeahwhatever 8:46 Heozaki (troy) *walks to the forest* 8:46 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf. Duke is cute but kind of dumb 8:47 JRO123 (sam) uh, Amy, by the way, thanks for saving my butt in the revote 8:47 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks up to Wally and twirls hair* Hi. <3 8:47 JRO123 (sam) that was pretty cool of you 8:47 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Psht, no problem. I didn't even know who Josh was anyway. 8:47 Metanuki (wally) Hey Hayley! How are you doing this fine day? 8:47 JRO123 (sam) yeah, heh. me neither. 8:47 SteelWolf (Hayley) I'm finer now that I'm looking at you. *winks* 8:47 Heozaki (chris) Campers, it's time for our challenge! 8:48 JRO123 (sam) bet you're wondering about that picture, huh o-o 8:48 Metanuki (wally) Oh, uh *smiles and blushes* Thanks. You're p-pretty cute yourself. 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Well.. *smirks* maybe. 8:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) It better be something good *eats her zonkians* #BlackGirlFood 8:48 SteelWolf (Hayley) I already know that 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *looks at Wally and Hayley* Ooookay then. 8:48 JRO123 (sam) its not as interesting as you think, just an ex girlfriend. 8:48 Heozaki (chris) Today we will be play an old fashioned game of snow wars *hits Chef with a snowball* 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) You mean that monster girl?! 8:48 Heozaki (chef) *groans* 8:48 SteelWolf (Gwen) Can we do something that doesnt involve falling in water? 8:49 JRO123 (sam) well…not exactly, she had some pretty intense chemotherapy... (sam) her dad being rich and all (sam) so she's more or less back to normal now 8:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* This changeles are right up my alley 8:49 Metanuki (wally) *walks up to Piper* So, hey! What's this challenge all about? I wasn't paying attention. 8:49 Heozaki (chris) Each team must avoid snowballs at every point 8:49 SteelWolf (Hayley) I hate snowballs! 8:49 JRO123 (sam) and thats the thing, uh, once she became…you know, hot again, it helped her realize once again that she was way out of my league 8:50 Heozaki (chris) If they are hit, the opposite team will get a point 8:50 JRO123 (sam) her words, not mine. 8:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Not sure. 8:50 JRO123 (sam) i mean, she's not wrong :( 8:50 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf:A snowball better not show up in this weave 8:50 Heozaki (chris) You guys will be on an all out war for 1 hour (10 mins) 8:50 Metanuki (wally) Hm. Seems interesting though. 8:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Wally, do you have a thing with Hayley. Because you seem like a pretty cool guy, and she's a bit.. snobby. 8:50 SteelWolf (Gwen) G-reat 8:50 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) alright 8:51 LucinaFTW (Demika) we got to win this 8:51 SteelWolf (Hayley) *takes off pants and shirt, and is in bikini* Working my tan 8:51 Metanuki (wally) What? No. She is a bit snobby. I'm just not used to people being, ya know... Flirty with a glasses wearing, jewfro guy. I just got flustered. I don't think I like her though. Like, we wouldn't work out romantically. 8:51 Heozaki (chris) You will be given 20 minutes (4 minutes) to make arrangements and anything you may need for this challenge Smilesfalcon15 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (wally) *conf* *is dressed up with leaves* This is how we hunt in the state that I live in * (duke) 8:51 Heozaki *a pile of snow falls on Hayley* 8:51 JRO123 (sam) *glances over at Hayley* how about that. 8:51 SteelWolf (Hayley) AHH! 8:51 JRO123 (sam) anyways, sorry for going on a bit there 8:51 Metanuki (lightning) @Hayley YOU ARE SHA-SMOKING! 8:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Ooh, I see. 8:52 LucinaFTW (Demika) How can she wear that in this wheather 8:52 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) My body so hot the snowballs will burn right off! 8:52 JRO123 (sam) i just haven't really talked to anyone about it aaaaannd…you haven't been listening have you. o-o @ amy 8:52 Metanuki (wally) Wait- You think I'm uh, cool? @Piper 8:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *stops daydreaming* wait what 8:52 JRO123 (sam) nevermind. Zeebem10 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Yeah.. I do. *smiles* 8:52 Heozaki (chris) Ready... (chris) Set 8:53 Metanuki (wally) *blushes and smiles back* 8:53 Heozaki (chris) GO! 8:53 JRO123 (sam) just uh, thanks for saving me yesterday and stuff (sam) you're a good friend 8:53 SteelWolf (Hayley) *posing in bikini* 8:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) yeah yeah whats the challenge (amy) I was daydreaming 8:53 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws snowballs at Troy* 8:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *makes snowballs* 8:53 JRO123 (sam) :( 8:53 Heozaki (troy) *shoves Wally and begins to build base* 4 mins to create 10 mins to fight 8:53 JRO123 (sam) *starts to build up a snow fort* (sam) this is just like minecraft 8:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *catches wally* Not cool Troy sam ould play minecraft SMH 8:54 SteelWolf (Hayley) *makes a beach chair out of snow and lies down on it* Ah 8:54 Heozaki (troy) Just like the both of you. Smilesfalcon15 has left the building. 8:54 Metanuki (wally) Thanks Duke. I appreciate it man. *goes over and helps Troy build base, smiling at him, ignoring the insult* 8:54 SteelWolf (Hayley) *puts on sunglasses and tanning lotion* 8:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *holds back from saying anything to Troy* 8:54 JRO123 (sam) I remember back in the day, i engaged in many a flame war on forums (sam) hehe. those were the days' 8:54 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *starts to get a little mad but calms down* Sure thing *builds base* 8:54 JRO123 *flashback to the minecraft kid who said the n word a lot* Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 8:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) *yawn* heo 8:54 Heozaki (troy) *smirks at Piper* 8:54 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Helping duke 8:54 Metanuki (wally) *conf* I dislike Troy. A lot. But fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere... Even if he is a good for nothing low lying son of a- *conf ends* 8:54 SteelWolf can lindsay be in all stars 8:55 JRO123 (sam) *packs up snow* hey, Gwen, help me out (sam) :D 8:55 Heozaki We'll talk about AS after merge @Rj 8:55 SteelWolf (Hayley) *lying down* Demika, mind getting me makeup bag number 29 8:55 JRO123 (sam) I'm building a fort 8:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ILL HELP 8:55 SteelWolf (gwen) Sure 8:55 LucinaFTW (Demika) you're good at this 8:55 Metanuki (lightning) We don't need no sha-base! *takes up a snowball and packs it tight and throws it at other team* TAKE THAT 8:55 SteelWolf (Gwen) *helps* 8:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *helps build fort but looks confused* what is this 8:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sexy demika putting lotion on hayley 8:55 LucinaFTW (demika) *Hands makeup bag 8:55 JRO123 (sam) its a fort. y'know, to hide behind 8:55 Heozaki (chris) Points don't start until 2 mins from now 8:56 SteelWolf (Hayley) THIS IS THE WRONG ONE 8:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Lightning how about you actally help with the fort *keeps building* 8:56 SteelWolf (Hayley) BRAT! 8:56 LucinaFTW (Demika) you said 28! 8:56 Metanuki (lightning) I will defend this fort, while you sha-build! *throws another snowball* SHA-BAM! 8:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *starts helping Wally* 8:56 SteelWolf (Hayley) I SAID TWENTY NINE 8:56 Heozaki (troy) *finishes crafting his part of the base* Divine. 8:56 JRO123 (sam) Lightning, i think youre missing the point, we're not allowed to attack yet 8:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) * (facepalm) 8:56 LucinaFTW (Demika) oh *Hands bag 29 8:56 SteelWolf (Hayley) STUPID 8:56 Metanuki (wally) *accidentally touches Piper's hand while building* Oh, uh, sorry. *blushes and goes back to building* 8:56 Heozaki 50 seconds left 8:57 Metanuki (lightning) Oh. Sha-building time! *helps build* 8:57 SteelWolf (Hayley) *puts on makeup* Now leave 8:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *makes higher base* 8:57 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *giggles* You don't have to be shy. 8:57 SteelWolf (Gwen) *extending the fort's height* 8:57 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Goes back to helping Duke 8:57 JRO123 (sam) *observing other team* gee, for such a nerdy little guy, Wally sure gets a lot of attention from girls 8:57 Metanuki (wally) What uh what does that mean? I mean, not to be rude, ya know... 8:57 Heozaki (troy) *glaring at Wally* 8:57 JRO123 (sam) *wipes tear* inspiration to us all 8:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Hey Demika where do you live 8:57 Heozaki (chris) Time's up! 8:57 Metanuki (lightning) What? The geek with the fro? What a sha-looooser! 8:57 Heozaki (Chris) Fighting begins in... 8:57 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Y'know, you always seem like you're not up for talking. I'd like to get to know you a bit more. 8:58 JRO123 (sam) well, we've got a pretty C tier fortress here 8:58 Heozaki (chris) 5 (chris) 8:58 SteelWolf (Hayley) Hey Duke! Mind getting me my curling iron? 8:58 Metanuki (wally) Oh, yeah. Yeah sure. I'd love to. 8:58 Heozaki (chris) 4 8:58 JRO123 (sam) good enough tho 8:58 Heozaki (chris) 3 (chris) 2 (chris) 1 8:58 JRO123 (sam) im not good at building things IRL 8:58 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CUN- *cut off by Chris* 8:58 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (sam) This is so snow CLASH of the clans shit going on 8:58 Heozaki (chris) BEGIN! 8:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws snowballs at Troy* 8:59 Heozaki (troy) *curves a ball at Gwen* 8:59 JRO123 (sam) *throws a snowball that falters just short of the other teams fort* darn. 8:59 SteelWolf (Gwen) *ducks* 8:59 JRO123 (sam) *continues this trend* darn. 8:59 Metanuki (lightning) *throws a snowball really hard in Demika's direction* 8:59 Heozaki (troy) *ducks ball* 8:59 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) SNEAK ATTACK *runs out and attempts to hit sam but fails * 8:59 SteelWolf (Hayley) Duke! Just protect my body from getting hit! My bikini can't get messed up 8:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *hiding behind Sam* 8:59 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws at Piper* 8:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *ducks* 8:59 Heozaki (troy) *falls and touches his knee* Ouch! 9:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *is like one foot from the other team base* Uhh I'm out of snowballs so what do I do 9:00 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *gives Gwen intimidating look and throws directly at her* 9:00 SteelWolf (Hayley) DUKE PROTECT ME 9:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Ah-HAH *grabs snow and piles it on sam* 9:00 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-reload *gets another and slams it directly into Duke* 9:00 Heozaki (troy) HELP! 9:00 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws a snowball, deflecting the one she threw* 9:00 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Is in fort* 9:00 JRO123 (sam) *grins* dont worry, Amy, ill take a ball for ya- *gets hit in the face with a massive one courtesy of Demika, getting launched backwards and onto Amy* 9:00 SteelWolf (Hayley) Demikavyou have to protect me or else 9:00 Metanuki (wally) *looks at Troy, contemplates* Goddammit... *helps him out and brings Troy behind base* You okay? 9:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *the camera goes all slowmotion as he falls down* 9:00 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OW YOU LOAF OF BREAD 9:01 JRO123 (sam) *glasses broken* there was a rock in there... 9:01 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throws snowballs at lightning 9:01 Heozaki (troy) I need help...my knee 9:01 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs snowball and throws it at Hayley* (amy) DID I DO IT RIGHT 9:01 JRO123 (sam) *gives a thumbs up from ground* 9:01 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *crawls back to his base* Wally come here 9:01 SteelWolf (Hayley) HEY! *uses makeup bag to deflect* 9:01 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Use hand to block snowball to help Haley 9:01 Heozaki (troy) Help me up 9:01 Metanuki (wally) *looks at Troy's knee and puts ice on it* You'll be fine. Just lay low and be careful. *notices Duke and carries him behind base too* 9:01 SteelWolf (Hayley) *stands up* YOU BRAT *throws multiple snowballs at Amy* 9:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) avarge me *faints* 9:02 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throw snowballs at sam* 9:02 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I AM MORTIFIED *throws multiple snowballs at Demika, sending her back a little* 9:02 Metanuki (lightning) *throws a snowball at Wally* 9:02 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws one at Troy* 9:02 JRO123 (sam) *gets peppered with snowballs* 9:02 Metanuki (wally) *it gets stuck in his jewfro, and is ineffective* 9:02 Heozaki (troy) *smirks and dodges ball* 9:02 JRO123 (sam) owwowwoowowowow 9:02 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws more* 9:02 Heozaki (troy) *throws several balls at Gwen* 9:02 LucinaFTW (Demika) Rascin *Throws on amy* 9:02 Heozaki (troy) *gets hit by one* 9:03 SteelWolf (Hayley) *throws a rock at Amy* 9:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *gets hit in the eye* OUCH 9:03 JRO123 (sam) hmmmm… *packs a ton of snow into his shirt* 9:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SHE HIT ME WITH A ROOOOCK 9:03 Metanuki (lightning) Hey, not fair sha-hot girl! *chucks snowball at Hayley* 9:03 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throws more at san* 9:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (AMY) IM TEEEELLLLIIIING! 9:03 SteelWolf (Hayley) *laughs* 9:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs to Chris with arms in air* CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS (amy) SHE HURT ME 9:03 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Covers sam in snowball* 9:03 SteelWolf (hayley) *distracts Lightning with bikini* 9:03 JRO123 (sam) *uses his XXLL shirt as a slingshot, firing a large quantity of snow towards Demika* 9:03 Heozaki (chris) *throws snowball at Amy* 9:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) GASP 9:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *gets back up and hurls about 30 snowballs in 30 seconds surpisly none hitting anyone from the ohter team* 9:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UNFAIR 9:03 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Ducks 9:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws six snowballs at Troy* 9:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *marches back to field and throws Sam at Hayley* 9:04 Heozaki (troy) *runs towards base* 9:04 Metanuki (lightning) *gets distracted but throws anyways* 9:04 SteelWolf (Hayley) GET THIS FATTY AWAY FROM ME *buries Sam with snow* 9:04 LucinaFTW (Demika) *throws more snowballs at sam 9:04 SteelWolf (hayley) *throws Demika at Amy* 9:04 JRO123 (sam) *hurtling towards air* WWWWWAAAAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO- gee, she's strong. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *crashes into the opposing fort, crumpling it with his weight* 9:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OWIE *throws snowballs at Demika* 9:05 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Lands Ontop of amy 9:05 Heozaki (troy) *hits Lightning with snowball* 9:05 JRO123 (sam) *on the ground atop what remains of the fan's fort* ugh... 9:05 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs a big snowball and tosses it at Troy* 9:05 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Starts dumping snow on samey 9:05 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-ow! You're in for it, now! *tosses many at Troy* 9:05 LucinaFTW or any 9:05 Metanuki (wally) *throws one gently at Sam* Sorry dude. 9:05 SteelWolf (Hayley) *burying Sam* 9:06 LucinaFTW (demika) *Gets up to throw more snowballs at sam 9:06 Heozaki (troy) *moves and grabs Gwen's hand* Do that again and you're a goner. 9:06 XxAquaInfinityxX (samey) *at home when snow suddenly crashes down on her* (amy) HA 9:06 SteelWolf (Gwen) What are you gonna do? 9:06 Metanuki (lightning) *nails Troy with a snowball while he's next to Gwen* SHABAM 9:06 Heozaki (troy) OW! 9:06 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws snowball at Troy* 9:06 JRO123 (sam) *covered in mounds of snow* 9:06 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Covering sam in more snowballs 9:06 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) HE'S THE TARGET?! *throws snowballs at Troy with Lightning and Gwen* 9:06 Heozaki (troy) *throws several balls at Gwen and Lightning* 9:06 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *ducks before Troy can hit her with anything* 9:06 SteelWolf (Gwen) *throws a snowman at Troy* 9:06 Metanuki (wally) *tries to throw one but it doesn't go very far* ... 9:07 JRO123 (sam) rrr… YAH! *gets up using all his might, flinging all the snow that covered him onto the fans* 9:07 SteelWolf (Gwen) *constantly throwing at Troy* 9:07 JRO123 (sam) *runs back towards his team* sorry about ur fort, fellas! ;) 9:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (pipER) *pats Wally on the back and throws snowball at Gwen* 9:07 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throws 20 snowballs on sam 9:07 Heozaki (troy) *throws snow at Gwen* 9:07 JRO123 (sam) owoowowowowowowowowowowo 9:07 Heozaki (troy) *pushes Gwen and runs* 9:08 Metanuki (wally) *gets head covered in snow, but blushes at Piper and smiles, throwing one that gets some good length and hits Gwen* 9:08 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throws ten more at sam* 9:08 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) We have to win.. Again! (amy) OMG (amy) *throws snowball at Piper, as it barely hits her face* (piper) *grins at Amy and throws snowball at her* (amy) RUDE! 9:08 Heozaki (troy) Piper, are you okay? 9:08 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throws 15 snowballs at sam* 9:08 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Barely hit me. 9:08 Heozaki (troy) *tosses snowball at Amy* 9:09 Metanuki (wally) *throws snowballs at opposing team* 9:09 Heozaki (troy) Ah. 9:09 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OMG STOP 9:09 JRO123 (Sam) i gotcha, Amy. *uses shirt slingshot to deliver a mass of snow onto piper* (sam) *calling out* SORRY SteelWolf has left the building. Smilesfalcon15 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:09 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throws more snowballs at sam 9:09 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Dang it! *gets back up and throws snowballs at Sam* 9:09 JRO123 (sam) *ducks her snowballs* 9:09 Heozaki (chris) TIME'S UP 9:09 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Throws 30 at sam 9:09 Heozaki (chris) Drop your snowballs 9:09 JRO123 godding 9:09 Metanuki (wally) *pats Piper on back* You did amazing! *holds arms out for hug* 9:09 JRO123 (sam) *drops it* 9:10 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *hugs Wally* Woohoo! 9:10 Metanuki (wally) *cheers with her* 9:10 JRO123 tbh OGs destroyed the other fort js 9:10 LucinaFTW (Demika) *hugs duje 9:10 Heozaki (troy) *is bothered by hug* 9:10 LucinaFTW duke cuz U goded ;) 9:10 JRO123 lmao aqua threw me 9:11 XxAquaInfinityxX ^ 9:11 Heozaki (chris) Time's up! 9:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) did i WIN 9:11 Heozaki (chris) Calm down 9:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LET ME WIN I GOT A BOOBOO 9:11 JRO123 (sam) o-o 9:11 Heozaki (chris) I'm counting up the points 9:11 LucinaFTW that wasn't the point tho 9:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood back 9:12 Heozaki (chris) With 19 points is.... 9:12 JRO123 (sam) :O 9:12 Heozaki (chris) The Originals! 9:12 JRO123 (sam) WOO-HOO! 9:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) YAY 9:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) darn 9:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) BUT DID WE WIN 9:12 LucinaFTW (demika) *claps* 9:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I LIKE TO WIN 9:12 Heozaki (chris) You won SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) we did it leshawna didn't do anyhing besides make the fort 9:13 JRO123 (sam) GIMME FIVE! 9:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood tbh 9:13 SteelWolf (Gwen) Leshawna (Gwen) Troy pushed me 9:13 Heozaki (troy) Piper, can I have a word with you? 9:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) did he now??1 9:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Fine. 9:13 LucinaFTW I really don't wanna be the first two boots 9:13 SteelWolf (Hayley) *grabs Wally* Hey 9:13 JRO123 (sam) *is left tragically hanging* (sam) o-o 9:13 SteelWolf (Gwen) Yes (Hayley) You're cute 9:14 Metanuki (wally) Thanks. 9:14 SteelWolf (Hayley) *twirling hair* So who are you voting? 9:14 Heozaki (troy) I would like to apologize for my behavior. 9:14 Metanuki (lightning) SHA-VICTORY! *throws snowball in Victory and it hits Sam by accident* Whoops! Sorry, sha-friend! 9:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Why? Because you're in danger, like I said you would be? 9:14 JRO123 (sam) sokay Smilesfalcon15 has left the building. 9:14 Heozaki (troy) No, I mean it. 9:14 Metanuki (wally) I, uh, don't really know. You know? Um. It's a hard decision. 9:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *bothered* Fine. 9:15 LucinaFTW I think I'm going again 9:15 Heozaki (troy) I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt you and Wally. 9:15 SteelWolf (Hayley) You know who has to go 9:15 LucinaFTW R,I,o 9:15 Metanuki (wally) W-Who would that be? 9:15 SteelWolf (Hayley) If you guessed you'd be right 9:15 LucinaFTW (Demika) It better not be me girl 9:15 JRO123 (sam) so…Amy, you're not the least bit interested in the stuff i told you earlier 9:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) idk 9:15 Heozaki (troy) I can show you that I have a heart. 9:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) How exactly? 9:16 Metanuki (wally) Um... *thinks about who to guess* I have no clue. 9:16 JRO123 (sam) well i never really told anyone that stuff before, like ever (sam) idk. I guess…i just feel cool around you, y'know. LucinaFTW (Demika) *Walks up to duke* You did great at the shetle today 9:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) you too 9:17 JRO123 (sam) and, like, you're pretty cool in general. (sam) *blushes slightly* so yeah. 9:17 Heozaki (troy) Just give me a chance. 9:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) aRE YOU HITTING ON ME (amy) I AM.. DISGUSTED. 9:17 JRO123 (sam) what?! no! (sam) O_O SteelWolf has left the building. 9:17 JRO123 (sam) I-I was just saying! (sam) that you're cool and stuff! (sam) are you mad? 9:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (PIPER) I'll give you a chance once you completely prove yourself. @Troy 9:17 JRO123 (sam) dont be mad plz ;-; 9:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) no 9:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* About my gf back home I Was lying Demika is just so .....hot 9:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) but why is your girlfriend orange 9:18 Heozaki (troy) I'll vote with both of you today. 9:18 JRO123 (sam) oh. hehe. (sam) … o-o (sam) idk, amy, idk. (sam) she's a bit weird in general 9:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Troy, I don't know. 9:18 JRO123 (sam) in more ways then one. *chuckles* 9:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You seem like the type that would go back on your word. XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) if you think your girlfriend is weird then why are you going out with her 9:19 JRO123 lmao he was pretty mild. 9:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood true 9:19 Heozaki (troy) I-I'm sorry. *walks off in pain* 9:19 JRO123 (sam) … -_- 9:19 LucinaFTW (Demika) I think you're safe for tonight 9:20 JRO123 (sam) I…uh, told you earlier she dumped me and stuff... 9:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) you too demika 9:20 Heozaki (chris) Send me those votes 9:20 JRO123 (sam) hence why I was a bit depressed and junk 9:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *conf* I have a decision to make. Do I vote with Troy.. or do I do what the team wants? 9:20 LucinaFTW (Demika) we need to vote to keep the team strong 9:20 JRO123 (sam) and, uh, she's back to normal. can't stress that enough 9:20 Metanuki Is RJ gonna come back on? 9:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ^ 9:20 Smilesfalcon15 Lmao i thought that said send me those nudes 9:21 XxAquaInfinityxX RJ and Fiz think alike he can sub his vote idk 9:21 JRO123 (sam) but yeah as long as you're not mad at me I'm cool :) 9:22 Metanuki (lightning) *dancing cause he's still happy about his victory* 9:22 Heozaki I need Aqua's and Meta's votes 9:22 LucinaFTW RJ made his vote clear 9:22 JRO123 (sam) show ya moves 9:23 Heozaki (troy) Hello, Wally. 9:23 Metanuki (wally) *steps away from Hayley* Excuse me. *to Troy* What's up, buddy? 9:24 XxAquaInfinityxX sent my vote 9:25 Heozaki Got it 9:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *waits at ceremony* LucinaFTW (Duke) (Demika) Conf, it's to bad Duke has a girlfriend he's pretty cute. (chris) Elimination time! 9:34 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *nervously pacing around* 9:35 Metanuki (wally) *tries to comfort her* You'll be fine. Trust me. *smiles, reassuredly* 9:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Thanks. :) o Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 9:36 LucinaFTW Omg Heonzo has been kicked by Heozaki . 9:36 Heozaki Okay 9:36 LucinaFTW Which one is your account heo Smilesfalcon15 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:36 Heozaki (chris) Time for someone to go 9:36 LucinaFTW (Demika) Hmmmmmmmmmmmm 9:37 Heozaki (chris) Or is it? 9:37 JRO123 heo it is 9:37 XxAquaInfinityxX ok 9:37 JRO123 do elim 9:37 XxAquaInfinityxX please dont heo because i know some of the votes and i'll say something if you do this 9:37 Heozaki (chris) Everyone but Troy and Hayley are safe 9:37 LucinaFTW unless Demika for voted our 9:37 XxAquaInfinityxX o Smilesfalcon15 has left the building. 9:37 LucinaFTW (Demika) Oh yes honey give me that ice cream (hayley) Bitches 9:38 Heozaki (troy) Very much expected. 9:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *catches ice cream and smiles at Wally* Yesss. Smilesfalcon15 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:38 Metanuki (wally) *ice cream gets thrown in his face* Delicious. 9:38 Heozaki (chris) Hayley... (chris) You are not going home because Troy is! (troy) ...Of course. 9:39 LucinaFTW (Hayley) Give me my ice cream already 9:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *tries to look away* Sorry. 9:39 JRO123 lmfao SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:39 SteelWolf Yas (Hayley) Buh bye Smilesfalcon15 has left the building. 9:39 Heozaki (troy) *glares* 9:39 LucinaFTW (Demika) That what you get 9:39 SteelWolf (Hayley) Nkt everything goes your way 9:39 LucinaFTW (Demika) Next time be less annoying 9:39 Heozaki (troy) Oh, it will. 9:39 Metanuki (wally) *walks up to Troy* Sorry to see you go. *puts his hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear* Thank god you're leaving. If you went near close to Piper again, I woulda kicked the living shit out of you. *pats him on the back, smiles and walks back to Piper* 9:40 JRO123 ... 9:40 XxAquaInfinityxX dead 9:40 Heozaki (troy) Like we talked about, Wally. 9:40 JRO123 wtf wally 9:40 LucinaFTW told yall wally the villain 9:40 Metanuki antagonist confirmed Smilesfalcon15 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:40 Metanuki jkjk 9:40 LucinaFTW he masterminded Troy's outing 9:40 Metanuki I just thought it'd be a funny little change of character, he ain't evil 9:40 JRO123 HOLY SHIT 9:40 Heozaki (chris) A fridge awaits you, Troy 9:41 JRO123 WALLY IS AN ANTAGONIST WTF 9:41 Metanuki he's not it was a lie a joke i promise 9:41 JRO123 i didnt see that coming at all oh reall really 9:41 XxAquaInfinityxX I freaked out when Heo said (chris) or is it. 9:41 Metanuki yes 9:41 JRO123 cuz if it wasnt a joke that would be fucking awesome SteelWolf has left the building. 9:41 JRO123 cuz legit that would have been super fucking cool 9:41 Metanuki naw, that's just not wally yo 9:41 JRO123 if wally was a villain why not tho 9:41 LucinaFTW (Courtney) getting rid of allys who couod beat her in the end as HOH <3 9:41 Metanuki he's gentle and nice 9:42 Heozaki (chris) Goodbye loser! 9:42 JRO123 ik but he's socially awkward 9:42 Metanuki you right 9:42 Heozaki (troy) Ugh. 9:42 JRO123 and overly protective of someone he likes AKA piper so he goes out of his way to protect her by fucking everyone else over 9:42 Heozaki (chef) *drops Troy inside of the Fridge* 9:43 JRO123 and like possessive and shit cuz he's lonely usually 9:43 Heozaki (chris) Before we go, we need an exilee 9:43 JRO123 idk it would have been cool and unique I legit freaked out a sec 9:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ok who's going to exile (amy) its ugly over there someone GO 9:43 Metanuki (lightning) SHA ME 9:43 JRO123 (sam) dont worry guys 9:43 LucinaFTW (Gwen) me 9:43 JRO123 (sam) ill go 9:43 Heozaki Meta You know the drill 1-20 9:44 Metanuki (lightning) See ya tomorrow sha loser! Off to find some protein and an idol! Lightning wins! 9:44 JRO123 (sam) see ya, bro (chris) One snotty kid out, a lot more to go. What will happen next time on TD: TWW?! -End-